


For your entertainment

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Sex Swing, Slytherin!Naraku, Slytherin!Sesshomaru
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Sesshomaru non aveva mai amato molto la Stanza delle Necessità. Per quanto Naraku si ostinasse a definirla sicura al cento percento, in qualche modo lui non si fidava di lei – come di nessuna cosa che cambiasse troppo in fretta. Aspettava solo il giorno in cui sarebbero rimasti chiusi dentro per un suo capriccio magico, per strangolare il suo ragazzo una volta per tutte.Era anche vero, però, che era ben nascosta, e di fatto l'unico luogo in cui, una volta dentro, si poteva smettere di preoccuparsi di interruzioni e ficcanaso. E quel giorno Sesshomaru era così stanco che il brivido di un'aula vuota in cui chiunque poteva entrare in qualsiasi momento, o anche solo l'idea di sperare che nessuno dei loro compagni di dormitorio avesse dimenticato qualcosa in camera e li cogliesse sul fatto a mettere a soqquadro uno dei letti a baldacchino, erano meno allettanti del bacio di un Dissennatore.





	For your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il Portale di Evocazione Minthe.  
> L'avevo in verità iniziata per un vecchio event del gruppo [We are out for prompts](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), per il prompt che letteralmente recitava “Naraku/Sesshomaru, Hogwarts!AU, possibilmente rossa come il peccato: quando la stanza delle necessità muta in una camera con un'altalena al posto del letto”. Il succo di cosa aspettarvi è tutto qui XD Sesshomaru mi ha fatta impazzire da quanto è stato capriccioso e difficile da gestire, e alla fine la OS mi è uscita quasi l'opposto di come l'avevo programmata, ma non è questo il bello di quando conosci i personaggi abbastanza bene che ormai fanno quello che vogliono? Immagino che lo sia. Un giorno penso che tornerò a scrivere su questo mio headcanon di Naraku e Sesshomaru a Hogwarts, con una long, magari; ma nel frattempo ho voluto sperimentare e spero che almeno a qualcuno questa fic possa interessare e piacere. Grazie a chiunque darà un'occhiata! Un bacione, visbs88. ^^

Sesshomaru non aveva mai amato molto la Stanza delle Necessità. Per quanto Naraku si ostinasse a definirla sicura al cento percento, in qualche modo lui non si fidava di lei – come di nessuna cosa che cambiasse troppo in fretta. Aspettava solo il giorno in cui sarebbero rimasti chiusi dentro per un suo capriccio magico, per strangolare il suo ragazzo una volta per tutte.

Era anche vero, però, che era ben nascosta, e di fatto l'unico luogo in cui, una volta dentro, si poteva smettere di preoccuparsi di interruzioni e ficcanaso. E quel giorno Sesshomaru era così stanco che il brivido di un'aula vuota in cui chiunque poteva entrare in qualsiasi momento, o anche solo l'idea di sperare che nessuno dei loro compagni di dormitorio avesse dimenticato qualcosa in camera e li cogliesse sul fatto a mettere a soqquadro uno dei letti a baldacchino, erano meno allettanti del bacio di un Dissennatore.

Aveva mal di testa. Perfino camminare al fianco di Naraku per i corridoi tenendo il mento alto come di consueto si stava rivelando assai più faticoso del solito. Era fisiologico, per carità, dopo tre notti per la maggior parte passate a fare la ronda nei sotterranei per sostituire la professoressa di Pozioni, che aveva deciso di prendersi l'influenza e di scaricare i propri doveri sul Caposcuola, come se questi non avesse già abbastanza da studiare per un compito di Aritmanzia alquanto complicato; ma Sesshomaru odiava non sentirsi in forma perfetta e odiava anche i fannulloni che si lamentavano perché volevano dormire in continuazione – anche se, per Merlino, lui si sentiva del tutto legittimato a _morire_ dalla voglia di pace assoluta, coperte calde e sonno profondo, senza nessuno che russasse poco distante. Specialmente se in seguito a un orgasmo decente e con qualcuno di... apprezzabile a tenergli compagnia.

In verità, il qualcuno era molto specifico, e lo sapevano entrambi. Tra l'altro, con molto sospetto, diffidenza e cauta sorpresa, Sesshomaru si trovava quasi costretto ad ammettere che Naraku si era comportato con grande... tatto, in quei giorni. Dal fargli trovare il piatto della colazione già pieno di tutti i suoi cibi preferiti nella quantità giusta, al concedergli di saltare l'allenamento di Quidditch malgrado la partita contro Corvonero fosse ad appena due settimane di distanza, allo starsene sempre relativamente tranquillo in sua presenza. Che fosse istinto di sopravvivenza o vera cortesia, a Sesshomaru non era importato fintantoché i suoi nervi erano rimasti intatti; ma ora, notando il vaghissimo sorrisetto sulle labbra di Naraku mentre si avvicinavano alla loro destinazione, cominciava a domandarsi se non ci fosse qualcosa di più sotto – benché questo gli acuisse il mal di testa in modo feroce.

– Eccoci. Faccio io gli onori, o ci ritroviamo soffocati dai cuscini.

Per l'appunto.

Il tono allegro e l'occhiolino non gli risparmiarono di essere fulminato da uno sguardo assai cupo, ma Sesshomaru non ribatté, preferendo fermarsi a stropicciarsi gli occhi con le dita di una mano. Il sonno e l'emicrania gli avrebbero comunque impedito di concentrarsi per più di cinque secondi sulla stessa cosa, in ogni caso, quindi lasciare che fosse Naraku a passeggiare avanti e indietro di fronte all'arazzo era in verità la scelta più saggia tra tutte.

“ _Un letto e una scopata. Non mi sembra di chiedere molto dalla vita_ ”.

Si domandò se a stare troppo a contatto con quell'idiota del suo compagno non si stesse trasformando in un pervertito a propria volta, ma poi decise di fregarsene. Non c'era nulla di male in certi desideri, purché si fosse in grado di contenersi.

Finalmente, la piccola, lucida porta comparve nel muro. Naraku gli rivolse un ampio sorriso e gliela indicò con un inchino che fece svolazzare ovunque le maniche sgualcite della sua uniforme.

– Dopo di voi, mio principe.

Sesshomaru represse un sospiro e si avvicinò. Confidando che fosse l'idiota a occuparsi di verificare che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni, afferrò la maniglia e si chinò un poco per entrare, lasciando la porta aperta perché l'altro potesse seguirlo.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, il colpo al cuore per poco non lo fece rimbalzare all'indietro come uno Schiantesimo.

La maggior parte della Stanza era pressoché identica a come era abituato a vederla – soffitto di legno, librerie colme di volumi alle pareti, drappi rossi, lanterne e candele dalla luce calda e avvolgente, qualche mobile in quercia antica.

Ma niente letto.

Niente. Letto.

Soltanto una stupida, larga altalena, che pendeva miseramente dall'alto.

Un'altalena.

Naraku lo affiancò, un sorriso sornione del tutto rilassato sul volto.

Cartelli con sopra scritto “Omicidio” e “Avada Kedavra” lampeggiavano come i fuochi d'artificio dei Lepricani nel cervello di Sesshomaru. Tuttavia, riuscì a convertire tutta la propria rabbia in gelo polare.

– Cos'è... quella?

Sul finale dell'ultima parola la voce gli tremò appena, da quanto era incazzato, ma non ci badò, troppo impegnato a odiare la maliziosa flemma con cui Naraku ricambiò il suo sguardo.

– Un'altalena – replicò, tranquillo e noncurante, salvo poi affrettarsi a fare un balzo all'indietro semplicemente a causa dei fulmini che dovevano essere scaturiti dritti dalle pupille furibonde di Sesshomaru, chiaro preludio di morte incombente. Ma, dopo essersi messo a distanza di sicurezza, mentre il Caposcuola iniziava a ponderare su quale maledizione fosse la più dolorosa, quell'idiota ebbe perfino il coraggio di scoppiare a ridere di gusto – Ehi, ho solo chiesto qualcosa di stuzzicante e diverso dal solito! La Stanza ha fantasia, si vede.

– La _Stanza_ non funziona _così_ – sibilò Sesshomaru, stringendo i pugni, sperando di non apparire così livido come si sentiva – La Stanza legge i _tuoi_ desideri e li mette in atto. Sei stato _tu_ a pensare all' _altalena_ , almeno per un attimo.

Il sorriso di Naraku si attenuò, ma divenne più perfido – come ogni volta che i suoi subdoli giochetti venivano smascherati. Come se Sesshomaru, dopo sette anni, non lo conoscesse abbastanza.

– Può essere – concesse, con un'impertinente alzata di spalle, e poi ebbe il fegato di muovergli un passo incontro, lo sguardo e l'espressione che si tingevano di sfumature così poco caste che perfino nella rabbia lo stomaco di Sesshomaru si strinse in una morsa un po' troppo calda – È pensato per te, principino.

– Per me? – ripeté lui, aspro, ma esitando troppo prima di provare a indietreggiare con aria altera – Io voglio _un letto_.

– Su cui addormentarti non appena ti faccio due carezze nei posti giusti? – replicò Naraku, in un tono pieno di sottintesi, e ormai era quasi di fronte a lui – Ti sveglieresti solo più lunatico e scazzato, e saresti _egoista_. Hai bisogno di divertimento di qualità per stare meglio. Fidati di me.

Sesshomaru provava tutto meno che fiducia, in quel momento – l'ampia varietà andava dalla voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi ai leggeri brividi che si diramarono dal suo fianco quando Naraku vi posò una mano, tra il mantello nero e il maglione; notò, però, che il mal di testa stava andando affievolendosi, forse per via delle distrazioni. O del fatto che la volontà di litigare stava capitolando, sopraffatta dalla stanchezza e dall'effetto che l'odore aspro e salato del suo ragazzo e il colore dei suoi occhi avevano sui suoi ormoni. Maledizione alla libido e a quel piccolo cervello secondario che perfino lui, come tutti gli uomini, aveva in mezzo alle gambe.

– Perché un'altalena, comunque? – finì con il dire, dopo quella pausa troppo compromettente per fingere ma in effetti ancora un po' seccato, voltandosi a guardarla. Che ridicolo aggeggio. Come diavolo avrebbero fatto a...?

La risata bassa e maliziosa di Naraku gli fece balenare nel cervello la fugace idea che in verità non importava  _come_ , purché  _lo facessero_ , ma si impose di non mostrarlo, nemmeno quando le labbra di lui raggiunsero l'incavo della sua mascella.

– Vedrai – soffiarono, vicine al suo orecchio, e senza dargli neppure la soddisfazione di un bacio Naraku si staccò da lui.

Fitta di mal di testa.

L'orgoglio lo tenne ben fermo dov'era, mentre guardava l'altro ragazzo avvicinarsi a passo leggero all'altalena, i capelli neri e lucidi che gli ondeggiavano sulle spalle. Poi Naraku si voltò verso di lui e si sedette, aggrappandosi alle corde con le mani proprio come un bambino, e puntellando i piedi sul pavimento per dondolarsi un po' – Sesshomaru colse il dettaglio che il sedile era parecchio basso, considerata la lunghezza delle gambe di entrambi. Nemmeno le cose per bene, sapeva fare quella Stanza.

Proprio malgrado, al sorriso invitante dell'altro Sesshomaru fu costretto a incamminarsi verso di lui, benché assai scettico. Il suo sentimento di irritata confusione non fece che crescere quando gli fu davanti, e quell'altro fu così sfrontato da picchiettare con una mano sulle proprie cosce, neanche stesse dicendo a un cagnolino di salirgli in braccio, il sogghigno che assumeva una sfumatura angelica.

– Questo è stupido – sibilò, incrociando le braccia – Non ci stiamo. Cadremo.

– Non se hai un briciolo di equilibrio – lo provocò Naraku, cantilenando, indicandogli gli spazi del sedile che sporgevano ai suoi lati prima di rimettere la mano sulla corda – Forza, brontolone. Devo rovinarti i ricordi d'infanzia.

Sesshomaru decise di ignorare le sue parole e di continuare a esaminare con estrema criticità la situazione. Provò a immaginarsi, seduto a cavalcioni su Naraku e dondolando avanti e indietro neanche davvero avessero avuto dieci anni – agghiacciante.

Era Caposcuola, per tutti i Basilischi. Nessuno lo avrebbe visto, certo, ma era davvero troppo per la sua dignità.

– Non mi va – decise, il cerchio attorno alla testa un poco più stretto e un gran nervosismo in tutti i suoi muscoli mentre accennava a voltarsi – Usciamo e rifacciamo tutto.

– Oh, per l'amor del cielo – esclamò Naraku, e fu solo l'accenno di esasperazione nella sua voce che convinse Sesshomaru a dargli retta per qualche secondo di più – Fa' finta che sia una sedia normale, no? Stai solo rubando tempo al tuo futuro pisolino.

Sesshomaru gli lanciò l'ennesima occhiata storta, ma dovette riconoscere che almeno in parte quel rompiscatole aveva ragione: stavano girando in tondo e lui era davvero troppo stanco per continuare per molto.

Fissò l'altalena. “ _Fa' finta che sia una sedia normale_ ”. Poteva provarci. Poi fissò Naraku, il suo cravattino tutto storto e il lembo di pelle che la camicia e il maglione completamente fuori posto lasciavano intravedere – assolutamente indecoroso, per qualcuno che rimaneva pur sempre un Prefetto e il Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, ma Sesshomaru ci era fin troppo abituato. Infine, commise l'errore di incrociare i suoi occhi, che in quella luce particolare avevano ancora di più il colore delle foglie d'autunno. Due dannati magneti, non importava quale espressione ci fosse su quel viso. Il ricordo dell'odore di bosco in un giorno di pioggia che l'Amortentia aveva assunto per lui, in una delle prime lezioni di Pozioni di quell'anno, bruciava ancora parecchio.

– Ti... _detesto_ – fu l'affermazione che siglò la sua resa, l'ennesima, e cercando di smettere di pensare si riavvicinò alla stupida coppia arnese-bastardo. Afferrò entrambe le corde con le mani e, abbastanza in fretta da non avere ripensamenti a metà strada, ma con sufficiente calma da mantenere la massima regalità, oltrepassò il sedile prima con uno e poi con l'altro piede, finendo seduto in grembo al suo miglior nemico, il cui sorriso era senza ombra di dubbio una delle cose più irritanti che esistessero in tutto il mondo magico.

Era scomodo, come si era aspettato. Riusciva ad appoggiare la suola delle scarpe per terra, visto quanto bassa era l'altalena, ma questo non rendeva il supporto del tutto stabile, e il peso distribuito in modo irregolare li fece ondeggiare per un attimo prima che entrambi puntellassero bene i piedi e riuscissero a mettersi più o meno fermi. Quel movimento, però, portò inevitabilmente i loro bassoventri a strusciare l'uno contro l'altro attraverso i vestiti, e Sesshomaru sentì le proprie guance, e non solo loro, iniziare a scaldarsi.

Non era male stargli così vicino, immerso nel suo profumo, migliore di quello delle candele che bruciavano tutto intorno a loro, e in qualche modo aveva la netta sensazione che il mal di testa stesse facendo le valigie; ma, concentrandosi sull'equilibrio precario e sulla seccatura di dover tenere le braccia sollevate, si sforzò di sembrare almeno un poco irritato mentre incrociava di nuovo lo sguardo di Naraku, che brillava di languida soddisfazione.

– Ti odio anche io – sussurrò lui, sporgendo un po' il capo per arrivare a sfiorargli il mento con le labbra, sbirciandolo attraverso le sue ciglia scure – Sei capriccioso e difficile.

La punta del suo naso scese a strusciarsi contro la sua gola e poi contro il nodo della cravatta, piano; Sesshomaru lo sentì inspirare a fondo – la sua schiena si irrigidì, pervasa dai brividi – e poi soffocare uno sbuffo di risata.

– Ma sei terribilmente carino, tutto imbronciato e con le occhiaie. Sai quanto mi è costato starmene buono buono, in questi giorni?

– Nessuno è più attraente con le occhiaie – ribatté piano Sesshomaru. Voleva abbassarsi per baciargli prima una guancia e poi, se le congiunzioni astrali dei centauri lo volevano, le labbra; lo sentì ridere, e come al solito quel suono gli penetrò sotto la pelle e rimase a riverberargli nel cuore.

– Non esiste momento in cui tu non mi faccia impazzire.

Come se una simile affermazione non fosse sexy abbastanza, Naraku si decise – alla buon'ora – a raggiungergli il collo con un bacio; rincarò la dose prendendogli un piccolo lembo di pelle tra i denti e succhiandolo piano, quel tanto che bastava a strappargli un sospiro senza lasciare il segno. Ormai erano dei professionisti nell'arte della segretezza. E non solo in quella.

Malgrado l'atmosfera si stesse scaldando a rapidità allarmante, la posizione continuava a essere scomoda oltre ogni dire; ma prima che Sesshomaru potesse lamentarsene, tentando di ignorare i piccoli morsi che continuavano a tormentarlo, essi cessarono: abbassando lo sguardo, tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere furono le iridi rossastre del suo ragazzo brillare di una malizia così intensa che sarebbe perfino stato possibile scambiarla per affetto, se solo non fosse stato per il sogghigno che si stava aprendo sul suo viso.

– C'è una sorpresa per te – soffiò, con una perfidia che riuscì a mettere Sesshomaru in allarme, anche se era già troppo tardi – Reggiti forte.

Un secondo dopo, il suo suggerimento si rivelò da interpretare quanto più alla lettera possibile: quell'idiota staccò le mani dalle corde dell'altalena e gliele mise sui fianchi, facendo ondeggiare paurosamente la tavola su cui erano seduti e costringendo Sesshomaru a serrare la presa con tutta la propria forza nel tentativo di ristabilire un po' di equilibrio; ci vollero parecchi secondi, alla fine dei quali il Caposcuola stava fumando di rabbia.

– Cosa diavolo... – iniziò a ringhiare, corrugando la fronte, ma Naraku stava già ridendo, per nulla turbato dalla sua espressione furiosa.

– Perdonami, è solo un basilare trucchetto – lo interruppe con noncuranza; e poi si leccò le labbra, fissandolo come se fosse uno spuntino – Adesso vediamo cosa posso farti.

Fu con uno strano brivido d'orrore che Sesshomaru realizzò che, con la scusa di dover sorreggere entrambi su quella stupida altalena, di fatto le sue braccia erano bloccate; strano, sì, perché non fu del tutto spiacevole, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso: si sentì scaldare le guance per l'eccitazione e per l'irritazione allo stesso tempo.

– Sei un maledetto deficiente – sibilò senza nemmeno riflettere, il cuore che batteva a mille mentre Naraku continuava a sorridere senza scomporsi – È davvero questa la tua idea di qualcosa di riposante?

– Immagino che lo scopriremo in fretta – replicò l'altro, sornione, muovendogli le mani sui fianchi in un paio di lunghe, lascive carezze che riuscirono a farlo rabbrividire a dispetto dei vestiti che avevano ancora addosso.

Fu a quel punto che Sesshomaru capì che ogni resistenza l'avrebbe solo torturato di più: tutto ciò che poteva fare era lasciarsi andare e sperare che così ogni disagio si affievolisse. Cercò di guadagnarsi la propria rivincita prendendo finalmente l'iniziativa di baciarlo senza dargli la possibilità di scostarsi – una sorta di suicidio che sapeva bene gli si sarebbe ritorto contro, come infatti accadde: bastarono pochi attimi perché il sapore di Naraku gli invadesse la bocca e la mente, facendo sfumare la rabbia che aveva in corpo in una sorta di nuvola che aleggiava sullo sfondo, mentre il primo piano veniva occupato dalla perfetta consistenza della labbra del suo ragazzo.

Avere poco controllo sulle situazioni in cui si trovava non lo metteva mai a proprio completo agio, anzi, tutto il contrario; tuttavia, Naraku era _bravo_ in quello che stava facendo – nel palpeggiare la sua schiena e il suo petto in maniera spudorata, nell'artigliargli i vestiti per impedirgli di anche solo provare la tentazione di allontanarsi, nel limonarlo come se ne dipendesse della loro vita –, e così Sesshomaru si ritrovò con un conflitto di sensazioni nello stomaco che non poteva che tradursi in un già notevole rigonfiamento giusto un po' più in basso.

Ironico come quello scapestrato del suo compagno non avesse ancora imparato, dopo sette anni, a farsi un nodo al cravattino decente, ma fosse _eccezionalmente_ rapido a _scioglierne_ uno quando l'occasione lo richiedeva: l'allentarsi della lieve stretta attorno al collo di Sesshomaru arrivò piuttosto gradito. Quando Naraku cominciò a sfilargli la camicia da dentro di pantaloni a una piccola parte di lui venne voglia di piangere – il _decoro_ , per Merlino –, ma i suoi ormoni la zittirono in materia di una manciata di secondi, invitando tutto il suo cervello a concentrarsi sulle dita lunghe, fresche e forti che erano riuscite a raggiungere la sua pelle.

Un misto di solletico ed eccitazione portò Sesshomaru quasi a divincolarsi e, dannazione, tutto quell'ondeggiare sull'altalena aveva solo l'effetto di peggiorare la sua smania di stringersi a Naraku e non lasciarlo andare mai più. Era quasi certo che non fosse mai capitato che gli venisse sbottonata la camicia dal basso verso l'alto anziché il contrario, ma fu a quell'impresa che le mani di Naraku si dedicarono: il maglione saliva di centimetro in centimetro, arrotolandosi su se stesso, ed era qualcosa che irritava ogni più piccola parte dei suoi nervi, ma con estrema saggezza il suo ragazzo lo teneva distratto con le proprie carezze, facendo prevalere i brividi dovuti ai tocchi dei suoi polpastrelli sull'immenso fastidio di avere i vestiti _così_ in disordine.

In tutto ciò – senza dimenticare che la lingua di Naraku non aveva mai smesso di intrecciarsi alla sua, o al più si era spostata a tormentargli il collo –, Sesshomaru riuscì a formulare un pensiero che gli diede della genuina e semplice soddisfazione: per spogliarsi davvero, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto scambiarsi i ruoli, e le sue mani sarebbero state libere di fare a quel bastardo ciò che lui gli stava facendo patire. Doveva pur esserci un modo per riscattare il lamento un po' troppo languido che gli scappò mentre Naraku lo mordicchiava al livello del pomo d'Adamo e usava i pollici per disegnare piccoli cerchi sui suoi capezzoli.

Purtroppo, però, il suo ragazzo era scaltro, o perlomeno un ottimo guastafeste: sbirciandolo dal basso con uno sguardo carico di malizia, staccò le mani da lui per pensare alla propria cravatta. Sesshomaru lo fulminò con gli occhi, stringendo le labbra e rifiutando il bacio che lui provò a dargli, con il solo risultato di sentirsi dare una risata deliziata come risposta; poi Naraku si sfilò l'ampia veste nera dell'uniforme, lasciandola ricadere dietro di sé, e pure il maglione, prima di ritrovare la decenza di accarezzarlo almeno con una mano mentre con l'altra si slacciava i bottoni della camicia. Solo a quel punto Sesshomaru accettò di riprendere a baciarlo, anche se i vestiti erano scesi a coprirlo di nuovo quasi del tutto nel modo più irritante possibile, tutti pieghe e bozzi contro la sua pelle: era accaldato, impaziente, esausto ed eccitato, e aveva un fidanzato che anziché confortarlo se ne approfittava. Fu con genuina invidia e con un poca di acquolina in bocca che Sesshomaru lo guardò mentre si toglieva la camicia, rimanendo a torso nudo; e, a giudicare dal sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle sue labbra, Naraku doveva sapere esattamente cosa stava pensando.

Fu guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza mostrare alcuna traccia di esitazione, vergogna o rimorso, che quel poltergeist mal riuscito andò a massaggiargli con una mano la patta dei pantaloni.

Sesshomaru ansimò più forte, sentendosi le guance in fiamme, e strinse i denti un po' troppo ritardo per soffocare un sibilo; cazzo, si sentiva fin troppo umido e sudato ovunque, non poteva anche lasciare che la morsa delle mutande diventasse così stretta...

– Fammi spogliare – ordinò, imperioso malgrado la voce appena strozzata. Naraku alzò le sopracciglia, per nulla intimidito, e continuò ad accarezzare il rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe con abbastanza energia da renderlo fin troppo piacevole malgrado i vestiti.

– Mhm? Io avrei appena cominciato... – soffiò, serafico, simulando un'innocenza che non avrebbe mai potuto ingannare nessuno.

Ebbene, Sesshomaru ne aveva abbastanza. Da quel momento in poi, Naraku poteva ficcarsi i suoi giochetti su per il culo e trastullarsi così da solo, o accettare di avere rotto il cazzo e rimediare.

Assumendo la più regale e stoica delle espressioni, Sesshomaru staccò le mani dalle funi. Nel giro di pochi secondi l'altalena iniziò a sembrare una nave sul mare in tempesta, ma in tutta onestà poco gli interessava: che cadessero pure, anche il pavimento sarebbe stato più comodo a quel punto. Oppure, Naraku poteva reagire d'istinto e prendere le corde, salvando il suo prezioso piano di scopare su un'altalena ma rendendo la partita un po' più equilibrata. In entrambi i casi, lui ne sarebbe uscito vincitore.

A prevalere fu il secondo scenario. Vedendo il panico sulla faccia del suo brillante compagno, anche se per solo per pochi concitati momenti, sarebbe stato abbastanza da farlo quasi ridere, se solo non avesse avuto molta poca voglia di ridere e cose assai più importanti da fare: prima ancora che avessero recuperato la stabilità, le sue mani erano sulle spalle nude di Naraku. E un Battitore di Quidditch aveva delle ottime spalle.

– Poi sarei io quello subdolo tra noi due... – tentò di lamentarsi lui, in un tono accusatorio, ma giocoso.

– Taci – fu l'unica risposta di cui lo degnò, prima di afferrargli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo. Aveva fame di riscatto. E di lui. Malgrado tutto. Che strazio.

Il modo migliore per apprezzare il calore e la morbida consistenza dei pettorali e del resto dei muscoli di Naraku rimaneva comunque spogliarsi a propria volta: Sesshomaru vi si dedicò in fretta, giudicando che avessero davvero già temporeggiato abbastanza. Veste nera, cravattino, maglione e camicia volarono sul pavimento, con suo incommensurabile sollievo; la posizione rendeva comunque possibile a Naraku arrivare a baciargli il petto e anche i capezzoli con molta più facilità di quanto non era stato concesso a lui, il che costituiva un'ingiustizia, ma a furia di tirargli i capelli e scostarsi e agitarsi Sesshomaru riuscì a riappropriarsi delle sue labbra e a godersi la meravigliosa sensazione di strusciarsi contro di lui senza che nulla fosse d'intralcio. E anche a palpeggiarlo nella misura appropriata – la sua schiena valeva tutta la fatica necessaria a raggiungerla con le dita attraverso quell'impenetrabile criniera di ricci neri.

Ma, ora che era lui a dettare il ritmo, non ci sarebbero state più pause troppo lunghe.

A fatica, tentando di baciare Naraku fino all'ultimo istante possibile, Sesshomaru scese dall'altalena. Vide benissimo che il suo ragazzo era pronto a protestare a viva voce, ma lo zittì semplicemente slacciandosi la cintura e iniziando a sfilarsi le scarpe. Abbassò pantaloni e mutande insieme – ormai l'ordine e la dignità era già fuggiti da quella stanza da tempo; rabbrividì appena quando l'aria un poco fresca della stanza sfiorò il suo uccello già eretto. Si concesse di toccarsi un paio di volte, prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte a Naraku.

Lui aveva già iniziato a togliersi i pantaloni e Sesshomaru lo aiutò, facendoglieli scivolare lungo le cosce e poi giù fino alle caviglie, fino ad abbandonargli per terra. La stessa sorte toccò alla biancheria intima.

Da quella posizione fin troppo... eloquente, Sesshomaru riuscì comunque a fissarlo negli occhi con aria altezzosa e perfino sprezzante. “ _Non te lo meriteresti, sai?_ ”, era il messaggio che mirava a trasmettere; quando seppe dal suo sorriso che lo aveva colto, però, si sistemò meglio tra le sue cosce e afferrò la sua erezione con la mano destra. In fondo, malgrado la stanchezza, ne aveva voglia: e a quel punto tanto valeva soddisfare ogni proprio desiderio.

Leccò le piccole gocce di liquido che scintillavano sulla sua cappella, stuzzicandola giusto per qualche secondo con la punta della lingua prima di accoglierla nella propria bocca. Naraku gemette senza ritegno e il suo respiro continuò ad accelerare mentre Sesshomaru usava le labbra per massaggiare la sua parte più liscia e sensibile; poi arrivò il momento di spingere la testa più in basso, prendendo di più della sua lunghezza, e iniziare a succhiarlo davvero.

Naraku perse in fretta la capacità di rimanere fermo; ma se di solito i piccoli sussulti del suo bassoventre e i movimenti irrequieti delle sue gambe erano al più un motivo di orgoglio e tutt'altro che un fastidio, in quel particolare contesto complicavano un po' le cose: era ben difficile per Sesshomaru tenere un ritmo regolare e cercare di fare un lavoro decente se il suo partner pareva essere sempre sul punto di scivolare via o di spalmarglisi in faccia per colpa di quella _fottuta altalena_. Stava per fermarsi e dare voce alla propria estrema irritazione – neanche il lusso di fare un pompino poteva essergli concesso? – quando Naraku si puntellò con le gambe contro il pavimento in un modo che sembrava più fermo e stabile. E per ovviare al problema delle mosse sconnesse, iniziò a muoversi di proposito, piegando e distendendo le ginocchia di pochi brevi, fondamentali centimetri – dondolandosi sull'altalena mentre Sesshomaru ancora lo aveva in bocca.

Naraku esalò il gemito più roco ed eccitante che si fosse udito sulla faccia della Terra da parecchio tempo; a Sesshomaru parve di sentirlo tremare da capo a piedi e prima ancora di riflettere una sua mano stava andando a masturbare quasi con frenesia la sua erezione, fino a quel momento trascurata. Gemette piano attorno alla carne calda e rigida che gli scivolava dentro e fuori dalla bocca e Naraku iniziò ad ansimare in modo quasi osceno – osceno, come immaginarsi la scena dal punto di vista di qualcuno che l'avesse guardata.

Sesshomaru si sentì arrossire con violenza inaudita e si ritrasse, il cuore che batteva a mille e una marea di emozioni contrastanti che gli vorticavano nello stomaco.

Quell'altalena era senza dubbio uno strumento del demonio, se i suoi effetti erano simili. Di esperienze lui e Naraku ne avevano fatte parecchie, in due anni e mezzo di relazione, alcune buone e altre meno; Sesshomaru aveva una piccola lista di cose da _non_ ripetere, in cima alla quale capeggiava il divieto categorico che Naraku gli mettesse le mani tra i capelli mentre lui lo succhiava. Una cosa da nulla, ma che lo faceva rivoltare mostrando i denti come un cane contro un bastone, ed era piuttosto sicuro di dover aggiungere una postilla: usare la sua faccia come un buco passivo da scopare? Doveva rifletterci con _molta_ attenzione. Finché non ci aveva pensato gli era perfino piaciuto, ma adesso...

– Scusami – ansimò Naraku, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri. Sesshomaru alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo: era così liquido di eccitazione che c'era da sorprendersi che stesse trovando la lucidità per parlare – Non intendevo...

Prima che finisse, Sesshomaru recuperò la propria bacchetta da una tasca dei pantaloni che giacevano lì vicino e poi si affrettò a tornare tra le sue braccia – quasi senza più fare caso al fatto di doverglisi sedere a cavalcioni su una stupida altalena, che nemmeno ondeggiò troppo, in quel momento. Mentre Naraku si reggeva alle corde lui lo abbracciò, baciandogli con un misto di tenerezza e irruenza quelle labbra lucide e un po' gonfie, assaporandole, apprezzando a poco a poco quanto sensuale fosse essere così avvinghiati ora che erano entrambi del tutto nudi. Si sentiva strano, molto strano, scosso ma ancora eccitato da impazzire. Naraku interruppe il bacio, ma gli premette la fronte contro la sua.

– Era così sexy che mi girava la testa – sussurrò così piano che Sesshomaru fece quasi fatica a cogliere le parole – Sei incazzato?

Scosse la testa. Non si fidava di cosa sarebbe potuto uscire dalla sua bocca se avesse provato a parlare, ma era piuttosto sicuro di non essere... incazzato. Forse la stanchezza, che tra una cosa e l'altra aveva quasi dimenticato, stava cominciando a dare segni di vita anche malgrado il contesto. Ma, comunque, prima di arrivare a pensare che Naraku avesse avuto intenzioni davvero cattive il percorso era lungo.

– Prendi le corde – gli stava mormorando lui, in un tono abbastanza serio da fargli accantonare all'istante qualsiasi obiezione. Gli obbedì, malgrado avesse ancora in mano la bacchetta magica, e per una volta ne valse la dannata pena.

Naraku gli appoggiò le dita sulle guance e lo baciò con trasporto; poi lo abbracciò, e poi gli accarezzò i fianchi, e in forse meno di un minuto tutto il tramestio che Sesshomaru si era ritrovato nel petto era pressoché scomparso. Gli rimanevano solo una certa sensazione esausta in tutti i suoi muscoli e... beh, una voglia non trascurabile di arrivare finalmente al dunque.

Quando mormorò un _Accio_ in uno dei rari momenti in cui le labbra di Naraku lo lasciavano respirare, il suo ragazzo si concesse un nuovo sorriso malizioso, sintomo del fatto che fosse riuscito a rilassarsi a propria volta – e afferrò perfino al volo la boccetta d'olio profumato che arrivò dal fondo della stanza. Ormai perfino i muri avevano imparato di cosa una giovane coppia aveva bisogno, vero?

Naraku si versò l'olio su un paio di dita della mano destra e non esitò a passargli il braccio dietro la schiena per raggiungere la sua apertura. Sesshomaru si sollevò appena per facilitargli il lavoro, accettando di buon grado anche i baci che stavano cominciando a costellargli il petto. Il liquido era fresco, viscoso, perfetto per lo scopo, e ormai la tattica di Naraku era stata collaudata per molte più volte di quante Sesshomaru fosse disposto ad ammettere. Da parte sua fece del suo meglio per rilassarsi, per quanto la posizione glielo permettesse, e mentre Naraku riusciva a insinuare il primo dito dentro di lui Sesshomaru premette le labbra sui suoi capelli, inspirò il loro odore, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il proprio corpo desse il benvenuto, o meglio il bentornato, a quell'incursione tutto sommato discreta e piacevole. Anche le due dita seguenti furono una passeggiata, in verità; avrebbe solo desiderato che andassero più a fondo, a stuzzicargli la prostata mentre la sue erezione si strusciava contro quella di Naraku e il suo ragazzo gli palpava senza vergogna una natica con la mano libera... ma presto qualcosa di più appropriato avrebbe adempito a quel compito.

– Pronto? – gli bisbigliò Naraku all'orecchio, la voce roca e un po' affannata d'eccitazione – Ci sarà da ballare.

– Dopo il Ballo del Ceppo, poco mi spaventa – borbottò Sesshomaru, ed era pressoché serio, per quanto quell'idiota potesse mettersi a ridacchiare.

Non aveva dubbi che fare sesso in quella posizione e su quel dannato arnese sarebbe stata una faticaccia incredibile; ma proprio per questo decise di tenere le ultime energie che gli rimanevano per trarne un'esperienza proficua, anziché sprecarle a bisticciare di nuovo.

Con brividi di aspettativa che lo percorrevano da capo a piedi, si aiutò anche con le corde a issarsi più in alto; lasciò che fosse Naraku a sistemarsi come era necessario, ad aiutarsi con una mano a portare la punta del suo uccello a toccare la sua apertura. Senza commettere l'errore di farlo troppo di colpo, Sesshomaru scese su di lui, accogliendolo dentro di sé con un lamento a labbra strette, mentre Naraku respirava con forza attraverso il naso, la bocca impegnata a morderlo al livello della clavicola.

Come previsto, i lunghi minuti che seguirono furono atrocemente sfiancanti; ma il piacere toccò vette che una parte di lui avrebbe osato definire epiche.

Dal momento che entrambi toccavano terra con i piedi, potevano fare leva tutti e due per le spinte – allontanandosi e poi riavvicinandosi allo stesso momento, aiutati anche dal dondolio dell'altalena. Ci volle un poco per trovare il giusto ritmo, ma quando si assestarono Sesshomaru cominciò a vedere le stelle: era un angolo nuovo, strano, quello con cui l'erezione di Naraku si faceva strada a colpi secchi e profondi nella sua carne; non lo colpiva proprio al punto giusto, ma dovevano esserci parecchio vicini, o stimolarlo attraverso qualche strana meccanica, perché era _bellissimo_ , intenso, un continuo aggiungersi di piccoli nodi brucianti nel suo bassoventre che si stringevano e formicolavano a ogni spinta mentre dalla punta del suo uccello continuava a gocciolare del liquido chiaro che si mescolava al sudore sul ventre di Naraku; Naraku, che avrebbe finito col lasciargli dei lividi dal modo con cui lo teneva per i fianchi, che impiegava tutta la propria forza per colpirlo e alla fine ne pareva più devastato di lui. Era una grande fortuna che non ci fosse alcuna possibilità che qualcuno li sentisse dal corridoio, perché per lo sforzo o per l'euforia stavano facendo molto più rumore del solito; forse era anche colpa di come il legno e i cardini cigolavano, provati da tutti quei loro sforzi.

I baci erano un casino; scambiarsi il ruolo di chi si reggeva alle corde era un casino; mordersi e toccarsi e stringersi e inarcare la schiena e piegare le gambe dal piacere era un casino. Sotto Veritaserum Sesshomaru avrebbe senza dubbio descritto quella scopata come straordinaria; tuttavia, la sua stanchezza non era stata una recita, e a un certo punto le sue gambe, i suoi polmoni e tutto il suo fisico cominciarono a rifiutarsi di collaborare.

– P-pausa – si ritrovò ad ansimare, esausto, incapace di sollevarsi e abbassarsi per un momento di più, e il suo corpo gli fu molto grato e molto risentito allo stesso tempo per quella presa d'iniziativa.

Naraku la interpretò a modo suo.

Doveva almeno riconoscergli che un idiota proprio totale non lo era – quando serviva, tirava fuori il cervello. Cioè, che spingersi in avanti con tutto il proprio peso mandando a 'fanculo ogni briciolo di equilibrio sull'altalena e costringendolo a cadere di schiena sul pavimento fosse una questione di _cervello_ , beh, era un argomento su cui si poteva discutere; ma fu una decisione che servì alla giusta causa.

Certo, sarebbe stato meglio un letto. Molto meglio. Proprio meglio. Ma ora tutto ciò che Sesshomaru doveva fare era lanciare le braccia attorno al collo di Naraku e abbarbicarsi a lui con ogni singolo arto, mentre lui faceva un grandioso lavoro a continuare a scoparlo: si trattava comunque del paradiso in terra.

La situazione rimase un casino, osservò – erano ancora sudati e rumorosi, si aggrovigliavano insieme come serpenti, la cascata dei capelli neri di Naraku tutto intorno a loro peggiorava solo le cose. Ma Sesshomaru aveva le mani libere per cercare di scostare tutte quelle ciocche dai loro visi e guardare Naraku negli occhi, che bruciavano come era loro solito, come carboni ardenti, mentre le spinte frenetiche continuavano e lo portavano sempre più giù, in una spirale di esaustione ed ebbrezza che davvero non si sarebbe mai aspettato, per come quel dannato pomeriggio era cominciato.

Fu il fisico più fresco di Naraku a cedere per primo. Sesshomaru se ne rese conto con qualche ampio secondo d'anticipo, come al solito, ma non ebbe la voce né la forza di volontà per sibilargli di trattenersi, anche perché avrebbe significato dirgli di smettere di continuare a colpirlo con tanta foga, e questo non faceva esattamente parte dei desideri del suo corpo...

Alla fine lui si fermò comunque, mordendogli una spalla per soffocare un piccolo grido, tremando sopra di lui e dentro di lui, caldo e pulsante; Naraku uscì dalla sua carne una manciata di secondi dopo e Sesshomaru abbandonò la testa all'indietro, approfittandone per riprendere fiato per un momento. Sentì qualche goccia di sperma scivolare fuori e bagnargli le natiche, ma non se ne preoccupò; prese ad accarezzare la testa e i capelli di Naraku con movimenti ritmici, cullandolo mentre lui recuperava la lucidità tenendo la fronte appoggiata al suo petto.

Questo comunque non significava dimenticarsi dei propri bisogni.

Dopo quello che ritenne il tempo sufficiente, si schiarì la gola, senza risparmiarsi nell'eloquenza. Si agitò un poco, facendo in modo che Naraku percepisse la pressione della sua erezione ancora gonfia e insoddisfatta e si desse una mossa – che si azzardasse, a lasciarlo in bianco dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Ovviamente, Naraku lo sapeva. Al suo piccolo segnale si issò sulle braccia: il tempo di fargli un occhiolino e la sua testa stava scendendo verso il basso. Quando avvolse il suo uccello con la bocca e cominciò a succhiarlo senza nemmeno esitare, Sesshomaru sentì un piccolo coro angelico intonare un alleluia nel retro del suo cervello.

Il respiro gli tremò e poi gli si spezzò in gola; allargò le gambe in un moto istintivo e graffiò con le unghie in pavimento, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la lingua di Naraku gli desse del sollievo – non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto dolorosamente tesa fosse ormai la sua erezione. Il massaggio di quelle labbra così strette e bollenti era quasi insopportabile; ed eppure il suo corpo era così provato che l'orgasmo si avvicinò e poi si allontanò di nuovo per ben due volte prima che, complici una mano di Naraku premuta sui suoi testicoli, un paio di mosse rapide e audaci della sua lingua e un suono osceno che dalla sua gola vibrò fino all'inguine di Sesshomaru, l'apice del piacere lo travolgesse come uno Schiantesimo in pieno viso.

Vide bianco per parecchi secondi, rinunciando a controllare quello che i suoi muscoli facevano mentre si contraevano per volontà propria; Naraku non smise di succhiarlo fino alla fine e Sesshomaru lo sentì ingoiare il suo sperma – una sorta di colpo di grazia che quasi gli fece perdere coscienza: il profondo torpore post-sesso si appropriò di lui in una questione di pochi istanti, lasciandolo molle, sfinito, ansante, pronto a sfondare la porta del mondo dei sogni semplicemente buttandovisi contro e lasciandosi crollare dentro.

Naraku arrivò a coccolarlo e accarezzarlo, posandogli baci leggeri sulle labbra e sul viso; Sesshomaru non aveva proprio le forze di rispondere, anzi, nemmeno di aprire gli occhi. Lo detestava, di questo ne era certo, perché lo aveva costretto a doversi addormentare non tra delle maledette coperte calde e soffici ma su un fottuto pavimento di legno, ma a quel punto bisognava accontentarsi: purché ci fosse il calore del suo corpo muscoloso che si prendeva cura di lui e gli restava accanto...

Appena formulato il pensiero, Naraku si alzò, sottraendosi a lui.

Lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi e poi gettato in pasto ai Thestral. Sì, sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, dopo il pisolino.

Incapace di muoversi anche solo di un centimetro, dovette limitarsi ad ascoltarlo mentre camminava e forse apriva le ante di uno degli armadi. Fu un tonfo sul pavimento a farlo sobbalzare, ma qualsiasi cosa Naraku stesse facendo non era nel suo campo visivo, e quindi Sesshomaru rimase a interrogarsi in maniera sconnessa e confusa fino a quando non sentì la presenza del suo ragazzo di nuovo accanto a lui.

Lo prese in braccio neanche fosse stato una bambola di pezza, ma tutto gli era possibile meno opporsi. Pochi momenti dopo, si sentì appoggiare su un materasso, la guancia che sprofondava in un cuscino; poi Naraku gli tirò una coperta fino a sopra le spalle, e ben presto sotto tale coperta si infilò anche lui.

Materasso. Cuscino. Lenzuola. In un armadio.

– Bastardo – biascicò Sesshomaru, stringendosi al suo petto mentre Naraku lo abbracciava e gli accarezzava i capelli – Lurido Vermicolo, maiale, stronzo, mi fai schifo...

– Buon riposo, mio delicato principino.

Quel sussurro sensuale al suo orecchio non gli impedì di continuare a borbottare quanti più insulti riuscisse a scandire e ad articolare; con ogni probabilità, smisero di avere senso molto in fretta, trasformandosi in sillabe sconnesse.

Beh, avrebbe potuto continuare quando si sarebbe svegliato, magari picchiando il suo ragazzo con la tavola della fottuta altalena. Nessuna scusa su quanto il sesso fosse in effetti stato esplosivo l'avrebbe fermato. O, almeno, questo era quello che gli piaceva ripetersi.

 


End file.
